


Sleeping In

by Jasons_bamboozlement



Series: Yuri on Ice 30 Day Prompt Challenge (Mizu) [8]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angry Yuri Plisetsky, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Established Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky, Established Relationship, Fluff, Grumpy cat Yuri, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Cuddles, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Sleepy Victor Nikiforov, Yuri Plisetsky's Nickname Is Yurio, lovebirds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:00:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25771738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasons_bamboozlement/pseuds/Jasons_bamboozlement
Summary: Victor promised, PROMISED he would be ready to go in the morning if Yuuri let him stay up late the previous night.Well...that was not exactly true.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Series: Yuri on Ice 30 Day Prompt Challenge (Mizu) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853218
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	Sleeping In

“Victor,” Yuuri shook his sleeping fiancé’s shoulder gently, “It’s time to get up.”

“Mmm…” was all Victor said before rolling onto his belly, eyes still closed.

Yuuri tried again. “Victor, we have practice this morning.” He pushed the hair out of Victor’s face.

Victor buried his face into the pillow. “No practice. Practice is cancelled.” He mumbled from the pillow.

Yuuri’s lips quirked into a smile as he remembered last night. They had opened a bottle of wine and, despite Yuuri’s concerns for the morning, Victor had downed a good portion of the bottle. This had resulted in some dancing around the apartment, a stripping demonstration, and a few prank calls to Chris. Victor had _insisted_ that he’d be fine for a morning practice, completely ready to skate. And now…

Victor was back to snoring.

With a sign, Yuuri knew he would have to resort to drastic measures. He grasped the end of the comforter and swept it away in one, smooth motion.

The effect was instant.

Victor curled in on himself and let out a hiss.

“Y-Yuuri,” he whined, groping blindly for the blanket, “it’s cold. No fair!”

Coming in for a kiss, Yuuri helped guide Victor into a seated position. “You can have clothes. They can be your warmth.”

Victor opened his bleary eyes. “You are cruel.”

“You’ll survive,” Yuuri countered, “But I’ll help get you dressed to make it up to you, how about that?”

Victor smiled and held up his arms so Yuuri could take off his sleep shirt. Yuuri happily obliged.

Yuuri went about gathering a shirt and sweater for his love. Coming back, he tried to work Victor’s arm into the sleeve but was distracted by Victor’s lips on his neck.

“Victor!” Yuuri giggled, “That is cheating.”

“All’s fair,” Victor said as he pulled Yuuri’s leg up to kneel between his thighs.

Yuuri laughed more as he lost his balance and fell onto his partially nude fiancé.

And it was in this position, with Victor’s arm half in a shirt and Yuuri tangled up on top of him, that they found the bedroom door opened with a bang.

“Aren’t you two ready yet? You promised to drive us to the rink! Do I have-Ahh!”

Yuri stood in their doorway, his face frozen in horror while Otabek stood behind him, face blank.

“Knock much?” Yuuri asked.

“Oh hello, Yurio!” Victor smiled and waved with the hand not trapped in a shirt. “And Otabek!”

“Beka! Cover your eyes!” Yuri screeched, reaching up to shield his boyfriend’s face.

“We’ll give you two a minute,” Otabek said calmly as he pulled the door shut.

“Ahh! I am too young to see such things! Don’t they have any respect! I told them what time we’d…” Yuri’s angry rant faded as Otabek presumably dragged him away from the bedroom.

Victor and Yuuri stared at each other for a moment and then burst into laughter.

“Well this should be an interesting practice,” Yuuri finally managed.

Victor shrugged with a smile. “I don’t know what he’s surprised about. He’s seen as much of me in the locker rooms.”

“I don’t think that was his-oh nevermind.” Yuuri looked down at Victor’s shirt. “Do you think you can manage from here?”

“Yes, my love. But how about we undo this work later tonight?”

“We’re taking Otabek and Yuri out to eat tonight, remember? While he’s visiting, we promised to show Otabek the sights.”

Victor waved his hand, “Well I’m sure Yurio wants some time with his boyfriend. We can make it an early evening and then leave those two to get into whatever trouble they want. Deal?”

“Deal,” Yuuri said, already looking forward to this evening.

Fully dressed, they stepped out to face the wrath of the angry Russian skater as they made their way to the rink.

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing fancy, just some fluff. Hope everyone is having a good day!


End file.
